Little Spit Fire: Divided
by MysteriousMew
Summary: When peace was within her grasp, the Civil War rose higher than before now with the death of Alduin. All Avyanna wants it to protect her family and give her children peace, not forced to make a decision. Rohan wants to stay with his best friend, Kiraya. But what happens when she's in danger and he can't get to her? A house divided is a house weakened. Follows Two Halves:Storm of Do


**Little Spit Fire: Divided**

**Prologue:**

**Don't Go Away**

She honestly had no idea that perfect moments such as these would exist. A warm feeling filled her chest as she stared down at her son, _her _little Kellen.

The babe in question was sound asleep on her chest, cradled in his mother's warmth as she gently rocked back and forth in the rocking chair Carlotta had given to her as a gift. His tiny hands were clenched into fists, his head resting at the crook of her neck with her arms wrapped around his tiny body.

"_Moon beams and starlight, magically twilight. The warmest rays..."_ Avyanna sang softly, kissing his head and closing her eyes briefly. "_Hear it whispering your names...rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies...don't go away, stay another day..."_

"Is he asleep?" Farkas whispered softy, poking his head into their bedroom as she looked at him. Dark circles were under his eyes and the air around him screamed exhaustion.

"Aye, so come and have a nap," she murmured, standing up and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You need the rest."

"What about you?" he asked her, not liking the idea of leaving his wife to deal with not only their sons, but Lyanna and Faolan.

Ever since Lassarina had died two months ago, Vilkas had locked himself in Breezehome and drank himself unconscious. Only when did the alcohol wear off, did he rinse and repeat the same routine.

Avyanna was beyond furious with him, disgusted by his behaviour. Sure, he was Lassarina's husband and loved her from Sovengarde and back, but it didn't mean he was the only one who had lost her. Lyanna and Faolan had lost their mother, Einarr his sister, Kiraya her aunt and many of the companions lost an irreplaceable shield-sister.

"I'll go to Jorrvaskr, have the others help me out," Avyanna answered him softly, giving him a reassuring look as he nodded. Farkas kissed his son's head, making him shift in his mother's arms slightly before resuming to dream. Both of them smiled gently before Farkas headed towards there bed where he proceeded to collapse from exhaustion.

Closing the door behind her, Avyanna pressed her back against the wooded door, tightening her grip on Kellen. "Make sure he gets some rest," she whispered, knowing full well Nanine could hear her.

Despite the disappearance of Azula's Star and the powers that came with it, Avyanna was still aware of Nanine's presence and the spirit's continous help around the house.

Heading downstairs, she found the twins playing with their cousin, Trystane. He was Farkas's son and her stepson, but she treated him like her own.

"How about we go see Tilma, Kiraya and Rohan?" Avyanna suggested to the three toddlers who beamed at the idea. "Come on, let's go."

Trystane immediately grabbed her dress as the twins walked ahead of her, the five of them heading up to the home of the Companions. As they walked past Breezehome, the twins looked towards their aunt as she glared at it.

"We see Papa?" Lyanna asked, her blue eyes filled with slight hope at seeing her father again. It broke Avyanna's heart to have to deny her request, not wanting them to see the drunk their father had become.

"You're papa is still sick, sweetie," Avyanna lied, hating having to do it to her niece but it was better than the truth. "Let's leave him to rest and get over it. Besides, don't you want to see Uncle Einarr?"

"Aye!" she chirped, running as fast as her two year old legs could take her and Faloan did the same, not wanting to be away from his sister for too long. Avyanna smiled slightly before clenching her jaw as she gazed at the house that had once been filled with happiness, joy and life.

Now, it was just empty.

"Mama okay?" Trystane lightly tugged on her dress as she looked down at him.

"I'm fine," she reassured him as they resumed their trip. Upon arrival, Avyanna saw Lyanna, Randulf and Faloan effectively distracted by Fang, who had become a huge help. Trystane immediately ran over, not wanting to be left out of the fun as Aela waved at her. "I'll go check the inventory."

"Where's the ice-brain?" the huntress asked, noticing Farkas's absence from his wife's side.

Avyanna gave her a sad smile. "He looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion, so I sent him to bed for a rest," she explained, looking around for a certain scarlet-haired Nord.

Aela noticed this and pointed downstairs, where the quarters were. That was all she needed to know that her brother, Rohan, was with Kiraya. The mixed-race daughter of Einarr's took her aunt's death hard and Avyanna's younger brother often spent his time comforting her.

"Right, I'll be back," she mumbled, heading down to the infirmary. Once she had placed Kellen down in Randulf's old crib, the female Nord began taking inventory on potions needed.

It was hard for her to do alchemy ever since she became the carer of the twins, along with Farkas. Tilma, Rona, Kiraya, Rohan and Einarr often helped the new parents out, but it was still becoming too much.

_Why was she taken? She served her purpose and fulfilled her destiny! Why couldn't you let her enjoy the life she wanted?_

She had oftened cursed the Divines for taking her best friend, sister-in-law, and shield-sister away from her. Slowly, she was becoming more and more convinced that the Divines never really cared. After all, only Daedra such as Meridia, Azura and Hicine answer her questions.

Kellen suddenly awoke and immediately, Avyanna was picking him up and lightly bouncing on her heels, soothing him.

"It's okay, it's all right," she murmured, kissing his head and pulling him close to her chest. "_Moonbeams and starlight...magical twilight, the warmest rays. Hear it whispering your name, rainbows at midnight, sparkling night sky...don't go away...stay another day.."_

Small tears filled the corners of her eyes and she hugged Kellen closer, who seemed to have settled down. He buried his face further into her neck as a single tear ran down her cheek.

_Lassarina...why did you go away?_

* * *

**_Song: Don't Go Away from Rio 2 soundtrack._**

**_Hey, this is back up and running and instead of calling it Little Spit Fire: Rohan, I figured Divided would be better since the Halliwell siblings will feel divided in oncoming chapters regarding the Civil War. This will follow Two Halves: Storm of the Dominion but switches from Avyanna's POV to Rohan's POV every now and then._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Einarr, Lyanna, Faloan, Randulf, Trystane, Kiraya, Rona or Lassarina as they all belong to Mirage159_**


End file.
